harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The jig is up for Molly
Molly's crime spree may finally be over! Also, Dylan and Roger bond, as they always do, as close cousins seem to, while Bill leaves Patricia! Last time on Harpers Falls: *Aileen and others marched to the Law Enforcement Center to show Molly the proof of her crimes, and like always, she dismissed it as nothing. Anne Hamilton looked at it as perhaps the means of finally putting an end to Molly's reign of terror in Harpers Falls. Molly Wainwright was smiling with glee, as she thought of how she dismissed everyone's complaints of her. How can anyone dare to complain about her? I sure showed that damned lot that I mean business, she cackled, now with those two losers gone, I can get me a nice friendly guard who will allow me out whenever I wish to, and cause more evil with no compunctions! However, in the main office of the Law Enforcement Center, Anne Hamilton looked over at all the cases filed against Molly, and she was more than disgusted that Molly manipulated the judicial system to get what she wanted. Anne had Aileen Mercier, the one who did all the investigation on Molly to come in. "It is worse than I thought, Aileen," Anne said, "Molly manipulated the judicial system to get what she wanted, and that was how she got by with it!" Aileen was horrified. "Oh my goodness," she shook her head, "so what happens now?" "Of course, all the dismissals have been thrown out, and she is once more on the hook for all the crimes she's committed in all those jurisdictions. Since her crime spree here in Harpers Falls is the same as it was in Boston, Somerset and Fall River, she will be tried here." "That is fine," Aileen said, "but will we be able to find twelve people here in Harpers Falls who haven't been affected by this vile woman?" "I am sure we can't," Anne admitted, "in some form or function, everyone in this town has been burned by evil Molly. We would have to have a change of venue most assuredly." There was a change of Venue, and it was sent to Worcester, almost directly west of Boston. The trial would begin in earnest. Meanwhile, William Lambert was hauling his suitcases down the stairs of the Lambert home, Patricia was stunned. "What are you doing, William?" she asked horrified. "I am leaving this house," he said, "I've already talked to the children and told them what is going on. I am moving into a club in Boston, and will be back to see the children." "Are you crazy," Patricia said stunned, "is it all about what happened with Roger?" "You and I know well enough that it's not about Roger," William said, "I love Roger dearly, he is my son, and will always be loved by me. I think you and I differ on how Molly should be dealt with." "Maybe," Patricia said, "I think there is a line that shouldn't be crossed." "What line is that?!" William yelled, "That woman had a sick acquaintance of hers sexually abuse OUR son! You want to sweep it under the rug, that is fine by me, but Roger is the one who has to live with that for the rest of his life! I don't even know if he will ever marry, after all of this!" "He WILL marry," Patricia said, "it's absolutely imperative he marries." "Patricia, will you look at the situation," William pleaded, "Roger may not EVER want to marry, given what he has been through. Why can't you see that?!" "Roger will just have to get over it!" Patricia said flippantly. "Patricia!" William said, stunned, "How can you simply say something so callous?!" "Because I have a reputation to maintain in this town!" she flung at her husband. "And you think I don't?" William yelled back at Patricia, "I am an editor at the Globe in Boston, and what happens in this town is just as bad against me as you." "My family is a big name in this town," Patricia shrilled, "don't you understand?" "So is the Harpers!" William thundered, "You want to betray your own family like that?!" "Of course not," Patricia said, "I know the Harpers bent over backwards to bring us up here and get us taken care of, but how would they react to Roger being sexually abused?" "You forget," William said, "that Dylan was sexually abused." Patricia's rave was forgotten, "You mean, Dylan was abused?" she said in a small voice. "Yes," Dylan said, "I was, and that is nothing to get over easily." "Roger may not want to marry," Dylan continued, "but that is not for me to say, and not for anyone to say really. He may find a girl, or he may not. People handle it in various ways." "But you found love with Alex," Patricia said. "Yes," Dylan said, "I did because he reached out to me and offered me a happy life. Maybe Roger will find that person, perhaps a him, or a her, but that is up to Roger to decide. Meanwhile, he is living with his uncle Jeff and us, and that should help him, as he has everyone to talk to, ok?" Patricia understood, finally. Meanwhile, the trial of Molly Wainwright would be beginning. What will happen next? *Will this trial finally spell Molly's final defeat? *How will Roger deal with things? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes